Touch
by Rose Dementia
Summary: AU Seishirou and Subaru Tokyo Babylon...What if Subaru took off the gloves... Insert disclaimer here...


Touch  
  
It had been instantaneous without thought, and without destination. There was no particular meaning to it, and yet it could not be refuted. It had never been his way to allow such things to make any difference what so ever to him, despite this it flickered through him, quickly, slowly, fatal.  
  
It ought to have been enough of a warning, but he had been young and even those of his trade learn this with experience, had it happened at a later time in his life, it may have been differently. But, he had not seen as clearly as it was possible the danger of not instantly striking the little child in the blindingly white clothes down.  
  
* * * *  
  
I could be so easily amused, and somehow it had happened. I had plans as any would have to dispose of the little lamb who had so oddly fallen upon, something, someone he would have been warned about from birth and yet.before me he was standing with those eyes of green, and wonderment.  
  
It could be debated later what it was, that made the impact, was it his answer, was it the fact that he was so soft, and still allowed to be a functioning being, was it his difference, his innocence, his opposition. Such a small thing words, were, but emotion, like that.I had been spared. It would have been a folly to believe that I was ever innocent, but in such things, I had been shielded. Such a triviality but the words careful had flown from me the way the wind had swirled around us both, and it was final and over, and I had marked him. No, I had touched him.but I would argue if ever given the reason nor motivation, that he.he had touched me first.  
  
He had been given gloves it seemed. The irony would have been astounding, and humorous if I had the inclination to laugh, but laughter had been something long forgotten unless for show. It was as though it had been an attempt to make it so that he could never be touched again. As if that were possible. It is truly the desperate mind, desperate thought and deed, to close the door to the world completely and yet the Sumeragi head was attempting just that. That, was amusing enough.  
  
* * * *  
  
A small naked hand pressed itself against the window, as though to see if such things could still be felt. Although, it had not been long that the boy had been wearing the gloves at all, it was obvious to even the most casual observer that such things were not missed upon one so young. Slowly and with great care, the pale hand continued to move across the cool glass, it glided in such a way, that each movement would be remembered savored.  
  
Subaru blew lightly on the glass, and gave a very small smile of joy at the fact that there seemed to be a little touch of fog on the glass, his hand still pressed against it. There was only the light of the moon that filtered in this quiet scene. There was a slightly rustling in the trees that he noticed because he was so close to the glass, and then a flicker of something, or someone.  
  
The ground was cloaked in soft white, as though it were sugar, or very small diamonds given as a present falling right upon the ground outside. Though it had not stopped falling the frost was lovely, as was winter.  
  
He did not like to admit such things, but his dreams had taken a turn, and though the turn was not dark or bad, it was unfamiliar, and in a world, and place where he was familiar with everything around him, the unknown contained a blackness all its own. It only took a fleeting thought, and then he was already opening the window. It was a pleasant sensation to feel the coldness rush in, sometimes he was too warm, it made him flush when he was not even really blushing. His green eyes darted below, and for a moment it was almost a figment that had made some movement in the darkness. He was about to withdrawal his hand from the frame, when another hand one less pale and more tan covered his. His hand tensed for a moment, he had the desire to withdrawal and swiftly, but the boy with the golden eyes had stopped him, and he hadn't needed to say anything at all.  
  
* * * *  
  
Boredom is one of those things, which gnaws at the back of the mind until it is either recognized, or subdued. It had been one of those evenings, where it had sat complacently under the heel of my foot, until; I had the unfortunate sensation of a twinge. Not a remarkable one, the young Sumeragi was in no particular trouble by any means, but it was call a plea. It was unlike the call of the Sakura in the fact that even at such a young age, the boy had a well of emotional colors, it trembled with something. I narrowed my eyes, trying in earnest to find a descriptive term for the "feeling" loneliness was that best that I could call it. There was something akin to that, which sometimes wavered around me in nights, where I would find absence in the lack of my mother's presence.  
  
It was covered by the idea, that I had needed to do nothing important at the moment, and my amusement was always aided by the child, Subaru. It was with little further coaxing, that I distinguished my cigarette, stalked towards my newly acquired prey. I would after all kill the boy which was my duty later, for now; I could toy with him at my leisure.  
  
It should have been harder, to get through the necessary area. Perhaps my energy had less of a sinister tint, perhaps the old lady had been asleep that night, though I doubted it. There was countless of variables that could not be explained upon closer examination but for whatever rhyme or reason.not that the Sumeragi head needed much, I was undetected.  
  
* * * *  
  
The young man, had an expression on his face, it was like a smile, except it was missing from his eyes. They were golden Subaru realized and what flickered behind them, was something he did not know, no he did not know it well at all. But he flashed him a smile anyway; it was dazzling even in the lack of light that it was given. The smile reached his eyes quickly and gave to them an odd but unhidden emerald light that almost rivaled the moonlight.  
  
"I.I knew you would come.." He spoke in a very gentle whisper, absently brushing the bangs from his view; he did not want anything to get in the way of him seeing golden eyed youth. He took a deep breath, and let the brisk air fill his lungs, though it was not yet winter, it lingered in the time of an awkward twilight autumn.  
  
He watched in thrilled silence, as he watched the older boy climb up his window and into his bedroom. It was for the third time that day that he was glad that he did not share a room with his twin sister. He was not so young anymore that he did not realize that almost everything and everyone seemed to hold him back, not in an unkind way, in the way people that love you seemed to do, everyone except the golden eye boy now in his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Seishirou had been pacing, it was one of those minor irritations of him that I had known so well. It was not as if it was ridiculously obvious, it was a writhing anxiety that having been alone with him as regularly as I was that I noticed immediately. His chuckle was his only response to my greeting, as he paused for the third time that evening letting his golden eyes stay on my features before flittering away.  
  
I knew better then to question his moods, he would never tell me, and I tired of asking, I only sat on the floor waiting. It was not as if I was patient or anything like that, it is just that when you had to wait, you waited. It was something I was starting to know well too well. I chewed on my bottom lip, letting my gaze drop, not away from him totally. I had this habit of not looking away from him. No, it was not in the way that I always wanted to watch my grandmother, which was mostly because she was always saying things that came from nowhere at times. Nor was it like with my twin sister, because sometimes if I did not watch her, she would disappear and come back with bright, clashing new clothes for me to try on. That was not how it was at all; I looked at him, continuously for hours because.I liked the way he looked. It made me blush but he never mentioned it, so I didn't stop looking.  
  
"I am going to start college which means that I will not have the allotted time to see you anymore." It was said simply, as though he would believe that I would think that he really cared that little for his words, or me.  
  
I looked up quickly I knew better then to outright contradict him, to argue with him it served little purpose.so I weighed things gently. It was always such a delicate dance when he was anxious. He was not looking at me, which was in my favor.  
  
"Allotted time, like a schedule?" I said innocently enough. It was random but it would get him a little bit closer to me. My effective radius is not so effective when he is so far away from me that much I knew. People, get closer to me when I speak one of the advantages of talking softly and Seishirou was no exception.  
  
He stopped his movement to look at him, his golden eyes narrow. A soundless bit of footsteps in my general direction, I am never sure if he meant it, but he was looming.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
* * * *  
  
He had almost been out the window, almost convinced himself that he had been free of all of this, and that the boy would forget about him finally, and things could continue on that path that it was meant. This path would be the destruction of not only himself but the green eyed boy as well, as was the fate of his lineage. Maybe it was the madness of spring, that compelled him those few moments longer, what an odd comfort. He was readying himself to spring over the portal, bent over. He was mistaken however, sorely so, for no sooner then his hand braced itself against the frame of the window, then he felt.  
  
He felt warm; it was ever so slight that had he not been concentrating so hard on not caring that it probably would have been missed. It was faint breath at the back of his neck, as though someone was standing close enough to- he smelled of jasmine, jasmine and vanilla. It was and odd wish that Seishirou had, not will himself not to breathe, but even though he was a Sakurazuka and the Sakurazukamori even he had to inhale.  
  
Subaru let his head fall upon the back of Seishirou's neck, and for a moment, was perfectly silent. It had been too roaringly so for him, and it was beginning to hurt his ears. It was a gentle sigh that left his lips, as the words found themselves softly,  
  
"I know.that I am a child. I know that I always do not know these things.but I want to know.why you are running away like this-"  
  
* * * *  
  
It had never occurred to me that he would just leave so inexplicably. He was cold at time, blazing at others, but he was never gone, completely away from me. Though, I tried never to let him realize it, I did.I did need him there with me now. He turned then, to look at me, it was a gesture that startled me, a bit and I took a step back, I had been so close.  
  
He was not smirking as he did sometimes, he was not frowning either, his eyes however they seemed warm too warm. When I was unsure, when I did not know exactly what to think or how, I knew at that age exactly what it was I needed to do. My teachings being less cumbersome, I did what I felt to do. That being, I reached out a hand, it was bare, as it always was with him, and touched him. It was his cheek that I had meant to barely brush across. But somehow it was his lips that I had touched, and at that.I could feel the tears that were running down my cheeks. I did want so much not to cry like this, it was not as though I did not cry but it was different in front of him.  
  
He muttered something; I never really did know what it was he said, because he with great tenderness brushed my tears away, and with a small sigh, brought my fingers to his lips. It was such a gentle whisper that I heard,  
  
"Subaru -"  
  
I did not want to hear what it was he had to say. He could say whatever he wished I had known, but there are some things that do not lie, some ways he could not deceive me. It was not as if he lied completely it was just things that he would leave out. But there was one way in which he could not leave things out. It was on impulse, that I stood up as tall as I possibly could, using the random now useful pillow that was now on the floor. I brushed my lips against his, it was soft, or at least it was meant to be.but somehow it seemed to be less on impulse then I had imagined. It was as though I had been waiting.and I had waited enough it seemed for him to touch me.to touch me like that.  
  
* * * *  
  
He always had prided himself in his silent movement, in the fact that no one could usually hear him moving. It was at this time though, that he was running, and noisily as well, it did not matter. He was tearing through the park swiftly; it was such an odd place to go when he was in the state he was in.that is jarring focus. He paused at the tree and rested a slender hand on the trunk, taking a very large breath.  
  
"I want you to tell me why you did that again.I want you to tell me.why you led him here." Seishirou murmured his voice deadly calm, his golden eyes flickering towards the Sakura, the frown on his features leaking through his mask. He shook his head at the answer he received, he never liked it, he didn't have to accept it. He didn't believe in destiny or fate, and he didn't care if it would be better if they had met now or later. The tree had helped nothing, and there was no reason for it. If they were both suppose to be opposites they weren't ever suppose to meet, they were suppose to just walk along the world never seeing each other there weren't suppose to.they were not suppose to touch.  
  
* * * *  
  
I have no real idea, what I was doing in Tokyo, or why I had left Hokuto sleeping. The city was a different pace then how I had grown up, in the masses of people, and I was not fond of being on my own, and yet.there I was moving without fear towards a park. It was not so much that I had the need to be away from her, though the outfit she did have me dressing in was a little outlandish for my tastes, for once I bore it without care. At least I did not care at how the people random passersby seemed to glance at me, more then normal, I was moving through the park in a very systematic way. It was as though I had been there very often and knew where to go without someone pointing it out to me.  
  
There were various objects that I was not interested in the least, I paused however at a Sakura that was oddly enough in full bloom. It was massive, and extremely beautiful. I smiled at it unconsciously, reaching out a hand gloved hand to touch it. Imagine my surprise when someone stopped me inches from the bark, my fingers outstretched straining beneath the gloves.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you look but don't touch?" The velvety voice inquired. There was an undertone of boredom, but interest, how contradictory.  
  
It hit me very subtly, at the base of my spine and then slowly, gently worked its way up. It was not as if I could feel through the gloves precisely, but in a way I could feel something, a warm tingle sleeping through, they were not air tight. It was a recollection, I recognized the voice.which is why I did not whirl around.surprised.  
  
"Some people look far too long.and forget to touch and besides I didn't actually get a chance to-"  
  
It was the movement that caught me off guard I had been facing the tree, but now I was pulled to face, the voice. He was standing there, his eyes golden, in clothes so black, his expression was happily enough not a smirk or a smile. It was genuine and hidden, surprise, and something else. He had still not dropped my hand.  
  
"What are you doing wandering in parks so late in the evening?" He asked casually, as though he did not know who I was.  
  
"Well, Seishirou.my schedule changed."  
  
He smiled at that, this time, I noticed it flickered somewhere in his golden eyes. I pulled my hand away so that I could bite the gloves off my fingers, which I did, before placing them in my pockets.  
  
"Subaru-"  
  
I put my finger to his lips, I really had no interest in what he had to say at that particular moment. He would probably say something cruel; make me think that he was just being amused or something like that. I did not have to lean up as far as I did before, but I stopped a breath away from his lips.  
  
"So this is the Sakura that brought us together.I will have to thank it later."  
  
The smile that was on his lips, did something odd, it did not exactly freeze but it did not brim over with life either.  
  
"You didn't think that I forgot did you, Sakurazuka?"  
  
He was surprised, as I took one his hands, into mine. The smile on my lips was brightening slightly, "Didn't anyone ever tell you Seishirou that the red ties of destiny or fate.does go both ways?"  
  
* * * *  
  
He chuckled at that, letting his hand curl around Subaru's finger tips, they were warm, and surprisingly trusting for all of his knowing what he was.what he would become.and perhaps what would be. The Sakura had no problem in telling him what Destiny had been set before himself and Subaru. He however allowed himself to be led away from the Sakura, to walk in the moonlight with the youth. Perhaps, the Sakura had been right about what it had done, perhaps it would have been different, if he had not lured the Sumeragi to him, as he did but all of that was useless now.  
  
It was not as if Seishirou believed in destiny or fate.and he was not going to wish to think that a spooky possessed magical entity tree was helping to rule or straighten the kinks of his life but.perhaps he had been wrong.perhaps both sides were meant to touch.  
  
END 


End file.
